A conventional hand-held control device is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6.
In those figures, reference numeral 30 designates a casing of resin material such as plastics. The casing 30 comprises a cup-shaped upper casing 30a, and a lower casing 30b which covers the upper casing 30a. Reference numeral 31 designates a cut hole formed in the bottom of the upper casing 30a. The cut hole 31 is surrounded by a flange 32. Reference character 32a denotes mounting seats provided at four outer corners of the flange 32, each of which has a tap hole 32b. Reference numeral 33 designates a window of a transparent material such as acrylic material which is bonded to the aforementioned flange 32. Reference numeral 34 designates a printed circuit board on which electronic devices are mounted so that they are electrically connected to one another. The printed circuit board is secured to mounting seats 32a with screws 32c. Reference numeral 35 denotes a liquid crystal display plate. The sides of the liquid crystal display plate 35 is secured through a connector 37 to the printed circuit board 34 with support members 36. Reference numeral 38 designates a control device which is mounted on the printed circuit board 34, and controls display contents which are to be displayed on the liquid crystal display plate 35. Reference numeral 39 designates operating switches mounted on the upper casing 30a; and 40, a printed circuit board which is mounted on the upper casing 30a and connected to the operating switches 39.
The above-described hand-held control device suffers from the following difficulties: When the hand-held control device is dropped, or struck against something; that is, when an impact is applied onto it, the casing 30 is bent, and the shock is transmitted to the printed circuit board 34 in the casing 30. As a result, the shock shifts the connecting position of the printed circuit board 34 and the liquid crystal display plate 35 connected through the connectors 37 thereto, so that the connection of the liquid crystal display plate 35 to the printed circuit board 35 becomes unsatisfactory; that is, no display is made on the liquid crystal display plate 35.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held control device in which, even if an impact is applied onto the casing, the connecting position of the printed circuit board and the liquid crystal display plate is not shifted, and therefore a display is made on the liquid crystal display plate positively.